Irving and Albert Move to Danville
Because of Albert, Irving and his family had had to move 8 times in the past 3 years. When Irving finally makes friends, his family moves again. But this time, in a city called Danville, Irving's family will NOT move. But can Irving make friends? And can Albert behave himself in the week that he has in a public school? Main Characters in the Story Irving: He is in fourth grade. He had been moving since he was in first grade, but now he is sick of it. Because Albert had been doing borderline-illegal things in his schools, his family has to move. Finally, they move to Danville and put Albert in a boarding school. Irving also has problems making friends because he always stalk the kids that seem "cool", but this just brands him as a weirdo. Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella don't seem to like him very much. He later begins to obsess over two of his classmates. Albert: Irving's older brother. In his past seven schools, he had been taken advantage of and doing borderline-illegal things, like pulling fire alarms. He also owns a pair of nunchucks, which is not a good thing. Albert is also mean to many students and teachers, so his parents put him in a boarding school so he can behave. Before he is eligible to go in the boarding school, he has to go to the local high school. He becomes friends with Coltrane. He also has a slight crush on Stacy, but nothing much comes out of it due to Coltrane telling him that he has a humongous crush on her, and Albert being forced to back off. Irving and Albert's mom: She is a stay-at-home mom. Irving is very close to her. She also tries to make Irving go on a playdate with Buford and Baljeet, which ultimately fails. She also seems to favor Irving more than Albert, which is one reason why the two brothers aren't on good terms. Irving and Albert's dad: He is an exterminator. Once they move to Danville, he isn't around much, which takes a toll on his sons. He is also very strict, mostly toward Albert. Phineas Flynn: A classmate of Irving's. He is one of the most popular boys in the grade, but he's not a snob. He tries to be nice to Irving. Irving soon starts to become his biggest fan. Ferb Fletcher: See Phineas. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: She doesn't seem to like Irving much because of his looks (she kind of judges people on how they dress). She also sits at the table that Irving sits at. Irving doesn't like her. Baljeet Rai: He sits next to Irving. Baljeet thinks Irving is here to take over his status as "the smartest person in the class", and they become nemeses. Buford Von Stom: The class bully. He takes an immediate dislike in Irving, and is determined to make his life miserable. Fireside Girls: For some reason, they think Irving is hot, and at recess, they chase him around the playground and try to kiss him. Irving is not impressed by this. They quickly get over him after the first two days he comes to Danville. Coltrane: Albert and Irving's neighbor. He helps them unpack, until Albert takes out his nunchucks and starts swinging, scaring Coltrane off. He is in ninth grade, just like Albert is. He temporarily has math and English classes with Albert. He also has had a crush on Stacy since preschool, but is waiting until the summer to tell her how he feels. He also favors Irving more than Albert. Stacy Hirano: Coltrane's love interest. Coltrane:Isabella::Stacy:Phineas (in relationships). She is nice to Albert. Albert has a tiny crush on her. Candace Flynn: Stacy's best friend. She has two brothers that are Irving's age. Albert has a tiny crush on her. She is also in Coltrane's English class. Jenny: A friend of Stacy, Candace, and Coltrane's. Albert has a tiny crush on her. She is in Coltrane's math class. Jeremy Johnson: Candace's boyfriend. He is also Coltrane's best friend, and is nice to Albert. He is in Coltrane's English class. Mindy: A girl who is Candace's nemesis because they both like Jeremy. She is in Coltrane's English class, and seems to be friends with Jenny. Albert doesn't like her. Story Again, coming soon Category:Stories by Tpffan5196 Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Irving Category:Albert Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Coltrane Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Candace Flynn Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Baljeet Rai